Lawrence Schulte
Lawrence Schulte is a budding serial copycat killer who emulated the murders of Monte Drake, the "Satin Slipper Killer", in Victim of Victims in Profiler. Background When Schulte was a little boy living in his hometown of Greensboro, North Carolina, he came across one of the victims of local serial killer Monte Drake, one no one else ever found. He ran home to tell his father, but his father refused to believe him and slammed the door in his face, especially because it wasn't an uncommon claim at the time of the murders. Even when he told the rest of the townspeople, he still wasn't believed. His experience inspired him to go into a career of forensic pathology. Somehow, he figured out Drake is the Satin Slipper Killer, and he began to regularly visit Drake in the prison where he was being kept for an unrelated robbery and murder, recording each of their meetings. He formed a partnership with Drake, referring to them both as "victims of victims" and encouraging Drake to commit suicide by hanging so Schulte could continue Drake's murders in his absence, promising to kill his son, Connor Drake, after Monte Drake missed his chance to kill his father when he died. Once Drake was buried, Schulte dug up Drake's grave and stole his head, extracting Drake's teeth to form a mouthpiece which Schulte would later use in the murders he committed. Victim of Victims Schulte claims his first victim, a delivery man, soon after, killing him in the same fashion as the original "Satin Slipper Killer" and leading the Violent Crimes Task Force to investigate. Afterwards, he kills a salesman in the same way. The VCTF and local police soon raid his home and find case files on the original murders and a shrine in his bedroom showing the victim he found in his youth. That night, he breaks into Connor Drake's home, ties him to his bed, and places a pair of satin slippers on his feet, talking about his promise to Monte Drake. He then leaves Connor at the mercy of two German Shepherds intent on mauling him alive. The team gets to the house, and Samantha Waters saves Drake by submitting to the alpha dog to calm them both down before releasing him from his binds. Bailey Malone and John Grant chase after Schulte after he flees the house, and eventually he stops and raises his hands in surrender, shouting he saw Drake's undiscovered victim and no one believed him. Malone and Grant then arrest him. Modus Operandi Schulte killed by copying the M.O. of "The Satin Slipper Killer" almost perfectly, even using Drake's teeth when his victims were bitten. When he killed Drake by proxy, he manipulated him into hanging himself and stole his head postmortem to extract his teeth. Profile Known Victims *Unidentified delivery man *Unidentified salesman *Connor Drake (tied to his bed, gagged, put satin slippers on his feet, and left him to be mauled by two German Shephards; was rescued) Proxy Victims *Monte Drake (manipulated into hanging himself; stole his head and extracted his teeth postmortem) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Budding Serial Criminals Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Misandrists Category:Copycat Criminals